


Reading Between the Memos

by Call_Me_Tears



Series: Torchwood P.I. [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blowjobs, Humor, I dunno I'm not very funny, M/M, Sex, Smut, badly done blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: Jack and Ianto have some fun in Jack's office...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood P.I. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100213
Kudos: 27





	Reading Between the Memos

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this can be read on its' own. Edited by [mystic-writes](https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/).

"Are you sure we should be- oh sir," Ianto moans into Jack's mouth, wanting to pull away but not being able to. 

"No one's- Oh Ianto!- No one's here-," Jack says, grabbing at Ianto's arse as the Welshman moves to suck a bruise onto Jack's neck. Jack pushes Ianto off him so he can kiss him again, and Ianto pushes more into Jack. If he's going to continue to sleep with his boss, he might as well get as much out of it as he can. 

Jack steps back, and he falls into his chair, and Ianto falls right with him, spreading his legs out so he doesn't crush anything important. Ianto pulls back and steadies himself on the chair, so he can straddle Jack. 

Jack laughs and Ianto frowns. "You're so adorable," Ianto rolls his eyes and kisses Jack again, hungrily, as if wanting Jack to see how not adorable he can be. Jack pulls back and smirks. "Yup. Adorable."

Ianto rolls his eyes again and starts leaving bites along Jack's jaw, while reaching down and palming at Jack's growing erection. Jack moans underneath him, and Ianto grinds his hips against Jack's, pushing his own erection into Jack's, as well as using his hand to make Jack even harder. Ianto pulls back and climbs off Jack. 

Jack groans at the sudden loss of contact and reaches out towards Ianto, but he just pushes the hands away and gets down on his knees. "No. Here," he says, unbuttoning Jack's trousers and sliding the zip down slowly. 

"Have you-" Jack begins to say, but Ianto takes Jack's cock out of his pants and let's it rest against his clothed chest, his light blue shirt getting all wrinkled and stained with the precum dripping from his head. Jack moans as Ianto looks at it, the size bigger than he was expecting, bigger than he remembered from before. Jack looks down at Ianto's face and asks again, "Have you ever sucked someone off before?" 

Ianto looks up at Jack, his cheeks going red, before looking back at Jack's dick. "No…" he admits quietly, before saying, "But, it can't be that hard! I mean, I know what I like…" Ianto says, taking in it's full size again. 

Jack doesn't say anything, so Ianto just goes for it, leaning back and practically shoving the entire thing down his throat. 

"Woah! Woah! Ow! Okay!" Jack exclaims as Ianto gags and pulls back. Jack laughs breathily and Ianto coughs, his face bright red, embarrassed. "Are you alright?" Jack asks and Ianto nods, swallowing a wad of spit. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Ianto says, catching his breath. He closes his eyes for a minute before opening them again, and saying, "I'm okay. I want to keep going." 

Jack nods and kisses Ianto gently, before saying, "Okay. Slow down. A little at a time. Here. I'll show you." 

Jack gets up from the chair, and grabs Ianto's shoulders, moving him into the chair. Ianto watches as Jack slowly undoes his trousers, his own cock still sticking out of his pants, leaking precum, though not as hard as it was before. 

But, Ianto looks away from Jack's cock when the man in question grabs his and pulls it out. 

Jack leans in and slowly licks up the side of Ianto's dick, causing the man to shudder at the sensation and grip the arms of the chair. 

"Oh, Sir," Ianto says and Jack laughs. 

"If you come from just that, I'm going to take it as a compliment," Jack says and Ianto glares. 

"Just- keep going," Ianto says from behind his teeth, throwing his head back so Jack doesn't have to see his red face. He can still see his bright red neck though. 

Jack does as told, placing his lips on the head of Ianto's extremely hard cock, licking up the precum that is now dripping from his slit. Ianto shifts slightly and Jack places a hand on Ianto's hip, pressing down hard to keep him in place, his fingers digging into Ianto's hips. 

And then Jack takes Ianto into his mouth. 

The warm wetness of it causes a shiver to run through Ianto's whole body, and when Jack starts pressing his tongue against his dick and hollowing his cheeks, Ianto screams in pleasure. 

"OH, SIR! YES," he yells, taking one of his hands and fisting it into Jack's dark, thick hair, tugging. 

Jack realesses his cock with an obscene pop, and Ianto closes his eyes when he sees Jack's red face, pupil's blown, lips pink and puffy. 

"Oh, god!" Ianto moans loudly as Jack goes back down onto Ianto's cock with his mouth, and Ianto tightens his grip on Jack's head, and the man moans underneath him, and when he swallows Ianto's dick, the walls of his throat contracting around Ianto's cock, the vibrations rush through Ianto's hip, into his spine, and Ianto cums with a shout. 

"OH, FUCK. JACK!" 

Ianto pants, leaning his head back as his body recovers from his orgasm, the best orgasm Ianto has ever had. Ianto looks down and sees Jack wiping his mouth. Ianto grabs his shirt and pulls him up to kiss him, wanting to taste his own cum in Jack's mouth, wanting to know that he did that. That Jack was his. 

Ianto pulls back, panting, and rests his forehead against Jack's. 

"Wow," Ianto whispers against Jack's lips. The older man smiles and Ianto can feel his breath against his lips. 

"Yeah," Jack says. 

"Wow."

"Are you okay? Did I suck your vocabulary out of your dick?" Jack asks and Ianto laughs, kissing him again. 

He pulls back suddenly and asks Jack, "Oh shit, what about you? Do you want me to-" 

Jack cuts him off, saying, "It's okay, Ianto. You don't need to do anything."

Jack looks down at the floor and Ianto follows his eyes to see Jack's cum streaking across the floor, between Ianto's legs. 


End file.
